Field of the Invention
The systems and methods disclosed herein relate to medical devices that can be used with magnetic resonance imaging procedures. More specifically, the systems and methods relate to medical devices with electromagnetic interference shielding.
Brief Summary
In one embodiment, a medical device for conducting an electrical nerve stimulation signal is provided. The medical device comprises an elongate member having a proximal end and a distal end. An electrical contact is disposed at the proximal end of the elongate member. An electrode is disposed at the distal end of the elongate member. A cable extending along the elongate member electrically connects the electrical contact to the electrode. The cable comprises three concentric layers which include: a first layer comprising an inner conductor, a second layer comprising an inner insulator, and a third layer comprising an outer conductor. The second layer is configured to electrically isolate the first layer from the third layer. A connecting member that circumferentially surrounds the elongate member is provided between the electrical contact and the electrode. The connecting member is configured to ground the third layer.